Some Things Speak Louder Than Words
by An Artists Account
Summary: I've spent my whole live being lost in the crowd, never listened to, something to ignore. But there are some thing's that speak louder than words. And he's one of them. Rose and Scorpius love story. Just one of a thousand ideas of how they got toget
1. Part i

**I've always written my Rose/Scorpius's where Rose is confident and composed so for this one-shot I thought I'd turn everything on its head and make Rose shy.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

_Something's are louder than words..._

"Shut up Weasley."

"I-I..." I flushed scarlet before slipping out the door and closing it quietly behind me. The prefect didn't even notice I'd gone.

It just wasn't fair.

All my life I'd been told to shut up. By my overlarge family, by my condescending friends, and now, it seemed, by the Hogwart's Prefects too.

I'm a sixth year. A Sixth Year! And yet no-one knows my name. I wasn't asked to be a Prefect because the teachers thought I was too quiet, too afraid of conflict. I wasn't asked to join the Duelling club because the leaders thought I was too wimpy. I didn't even make it into Gryffindor like the rest of my family because the Sorting Hat thought I wasn't brave enough.

At first, when I got to Hogwarts for the first time, everyone was all over Al and me. They wanted to know what it was like being related to Harry Potter, what it was like to be famous. Al loved it. Soon he had his little troop of admirers and forgot all about me, happy to be the Hogwarts Heart-throb, happy to fawned over and admired.

I hated it and soon they left me alone, they didn't know what to make of me. I was neither a joker like James, able to make anyone laugh, or the best at duelling in the school like Albus. I didn't have the nerve to try out for the quidditch team like Lily who, despite the fact she's only fourteen, has already been approached my four talent-spotting agencies and I wasn't beautiful like Dominique who models in her spare time.

When anyone say the name Weasley, most people think of my brother, Hugo, who had gained a reputation of unparalleled prankster, a boy who would do anything for the right price, legal or no.

I was just Weasley. Or Hugo's sister. Or one of the Potter's cousins.

I was neither witty or beautiful or funny.

Easy to over-look, easy to forget.

It's my sixteenth birthday today, the first of September, and I'm heading back to Hogwarts for another year of being forgotten.

The Prefects hadn't even noticed me when they first barged into my compartment, chatting about the new year and quidditch and what they did over the holidays. Scorpius was the first one to notice me.

In my mind Scorpius can never be Malfoy. Oh to be sure, he had his father's pale face and hair and startlingly grey eyes which flash like the lake in a storm. But his face shows none of the Malfoy's pride or harsh angles Da has told me so much about. Instead he has softness about him that I can only assume he got from his mother.

"Hey." He said softly to me, leaning forward to push the curtain of hair that I'd let slide forward to hide my face back behind one ear. I looked up at him and swallowed hard, praying he would just let me go back to my book and leave well enough alone.

"What you doing Malfoy?" The Hufflepuff Fifth Year prefect asked, leaning forward. Then he saw me.

"What are you doing in here...erm...what's your name again?"

"Weasley." I whispered, looking away from Scorpius and down to my clench fists. "Rose Weasley."

"Weasley eh? Not Hugo's sister?"

"Hugo has a sister?" The Slytherin prefect asked.

I flushed and gulped. Please, please...

"Does it really matter?" The Hufflepuff asked. "What matters is what are you doing in this compartment?"

"I w-w-was here first." I stammered.

He snorted, "Shut up Weasley." I flushed an even darker shade of red and stumbled out of the compartment, hoping they wouldn't see my tears. Then I shook my head, I was being silly, of course they wouldn't see my tears, I was forgotten, like a spoiled potion that had been vanished.

But even so, I glanced back through the glass one last time before I ducked my head and hurried off.

Scorpius was watching me, concern written in his silver eyes.

~x~

The next problem was where was I to go now. I'd got on the train early so I could find an empty compartment and now it seemed my only option was to join my family in the compartment right at the back of the train which would be full of smoke and laughter and make me feel as out of place as a muggle in Diagon Alley. I sighed and let my hair fall forwards to hide my face, stooping slightly I set off, trudging along. If I was to go to my cousins compartment I would have to traverse the whole length of the train. Endure the stares, however fleeting, meet people, talk to them.

Or I could hide out in the girl's bathroom until the Prefects can left the compartment and I could risk going back to find my bag, my trunk being safely secreted in the Potter's compartment, out of sight and prying hands.

I set off, hurrying slightly, my book clamped to my chest towards the nearest bathroom which I knew from experience was at the end of this particular carriage.

"Rose?"

I froze by a compartment with the blind pulled down and listened to the hurrying footsteps behind me.

"Rose?" The voice came again and this time I recognised it, turning around slowly to look into Scorpius's silver eyes.

He raised his arm, like he had done before and brushed my hair out of my face so he could see me without my protective curtain hiding me from sight. His fingers lingered on my cheek for a fraction of a second before he let his hand drop back down to his side.

"Yes?" I asked, almost so quietly, that if he hadn't been standing so close to me he probably wouldn't have heard.

"I..." He flushed slightly and held out my bag as though he had only just remembered why he was here. "Your bag, you left it in the compartment, I mean..." He broke off, like he had thought of a better way to phrase this. "I'm sorry, about that, I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine." I muttered, sliding the worn straps out of his fingers and into my arms. I didn't want his pity. "Happens all the time. It's no big deal." He was still staring at me. "Thanks for my bag." He still wasn't getting the hint. "I'll just go then.."

I turned to leave, walk as fast as is humanly possible without running to the bathroom.

"Wait! Rose. Don't go..." I paused, he looked like he wanted to say something else but wasn't sure how I'd take it. "Where are you going?"

"Find somewhere else to sit I guess. There'll be another empty compartment somewhere."

"But that's not fair, you where in that compartment first."

"Since when has that mattered? Besides I should've known the Prefect's would have wanted that compartment. I just wanted to be away from my family."

He looked slight bewildered by my logic. "So you're saying that it was your fault we came barging into your compartment and were so rude to you?"

"I guess." Though it sounded weird when he said it like that. "I'd better go." I turned around for a second time and started back off up the train. His longer strides easily caught up with mine.

"You can come and sit with me and my friends if you want." He offered, offhand, like he'd only just thought of it. When I didn't say anything for a moment he added, jokingly, "It's better than the guard's wagon, right?"

"The Guard's Wagon is actually very nice." I muttered, "As long as you have a very thick cloak. It gets cold in there very quickly."

His look turned to one of incredulity, "You're joking aren't you?"

My silence seemed answer enough.

"Oh Merlin, that settles it, you're sitting with us." And with that he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a compartment on the right.

"Hey Scorp. Thought you'd be patrolling forever!" The cheerful voice belonged to a boy with long dark hair, tied back at the neck with a tie and warm brown eyes that were twinkling merrily. He had his feet in the lap of a pixie of a girl with black hair cut into a sharp bob and tanned skin which made her black eyes seem even darker.

"Forever's a long time." Scorpius said mildly and tugged me out from behind him. "This is-"

"I know, you're Rose Weasley right?"

My mouth dropped open in surprise. "Yes. But how did you-"

"You tutored my little sister in Transfiguration all last year."

"Oh." An awkward silence fell and I shuffled uncomfortably. It was only Scorpius's warm hand that was anchoring me there and keeping me from running. Perhaps he knew what I was thinking because after a few more moments of the silence he pushed me gently into the compartment, let go of my hand and slid the compartment door closed, pulling down the blind as well.

"Have a seat."

"Thanks." I slid into the seat right by the door, clutching my bag to my chest and staring down at my knees, my red hair providing a curtain.

"Oh my gosh I love your hair! Is it natural?" A high voice asked.

"Lint! Don't be rude." That was the boy with the long dark hair.

I glanced up at Scorpius who smiled encouragingly. I was pathetic, I couldn't even answer a simple question with help.

"Yeah, it's natural." I ventured a smile and was hit by the full force of thirty-two perfectly white teeth.

"That's amazing! I dye mine like every month to keep it this colour." Lint fingered one of her perfectly sleek locks despairingly. "Otherwise I'd just be as mousy as Nat here." She gestured to the boy who stuck out his tongue in return, then stuck out her hand to me. "I'm Lint by the way. Lynette Mint really but that's a mouthful so everyone just calls me Lint."

She had perfectly manicured nails painted bright blood red. I took the proffered hand and shook it nervously. "Rose, Rose Weasley."

"Great to meet you. I've seen you around Hogwarts but you always seemed surrounded by followers so I never got a chance to talk to you."

"Followers?"

"Oh don't mind Lint," Nat said easily, pulling out a chocolate frog from one of his robe's pockets and lobbing it at Lint's head. "She thinks everyone who has more friends than her is planning to take over the world."

I shot Scorpius a helpless look.

"I think you'll find that the followers as you call them where in fact the rather extended Weasley and Potter clans."

"I'd love to be one of a big family." Lint said, dreamily. Think of all the presents you'd get at Christmas..."

"Think of all the presents you'd have to buy." I snapped suddenly. Lint had no idea of what it was like to be one of hundreds. "It would cost you a fortune. And you never get a moment to yourself either. Someone is constantly wanting something." Brilliant Rose, I groused, just go and alienate the only person who's been nice to you today. Are you really trying to ruin your life?

Lint looked at me for a few seconds before throwing back her head and bursting out laughing. "Oh she's a gem Scorp! I can see why she's got your panties in a twist!"

I flushed scarlet but Scorpius didn't seem that fussed. "Why are you so interested in the state of my underwear?" His voice was calm and melodious, as though he never got worked up about anything. "Is there something you're not telling us Lint?"

"Oh shut up Scorp!"

I flinched.

Three pairs of concerned eyes immediately flew to me.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked, in that same concerned voice he'd used back in the prefect's compartment, like he actually cared what my answer was.

"I'd better go," I said hurriedly, standing up and reaching down for my bag but Scorpius got there first, snatching it out of my hands.

"Please Scorpius, give me my bag back." I whispered. I wrapped my arms around me as though that was all it took to stop all the hurt pouring out of me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just have to go, that's all. My cousins..."

"You said you wanted to get away from them."

"I-I..." I stuttered, almost cringing away from the inquisitive looks Lint and Nat where directing at me.

"You know what?" Lint interrupted suddenly, after exchanging a glance with Nat. "I fancy a pumpkin pasty. Want to come and try and find the trolley Nat?"

He jumped to his feet and headed for the door, "Sure! Great idea."

Scorpius sighed as the door slid closed and the footsteps hurried away. "Those two, they'll do anything to have a quiet life. They avoid conflict like some people avoid dragon pox."

"Give me my bag."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I don't even know you, why should I tell you anything." I spat, trying to ignore the look of hurt that flashed across his features. "Look, I'm sorry but I've spent my entire life keeping everything to myself and it's not exactly easy to spill my innermost thoughts and emotions to someone I've never spoken to before."

"I'm not a stranger. Least, I'd like not to be."

"Why? Why do you even notice me?"

I felt my face burn at his frank look.

"Because no-one deserves to be alone. I know."

Of course he did. In every turn of his life he must have been opposed by almost everyone. Just like I was, he must have been judged by his family. But whereas I'd shied away from them, destroying my first, best chance at making good friends; Scorpius had embraced to whispers and rumours and used them to his advantage. He's proven to the wizarding world that he's not his father. He's even made friends something I didn't manage.

"It's just..." I cannot believe I'm telling him this, "It's just that my entire life I've been just one of the Weasleys, one of hundreds. I'm not loud or confident like my family and that's made me..."I trailed off trying to find the right way of putting it.

"Easy to overlook?" He said.

I nodded. "Everything I did or said just seemed to disappoint everyone so in the end I just found it easier to not bother. The only one I can rely on to actually listen to me without being told to close my mouth is me."

"Well you failed."

"What?"

"You never disappointed me. I've watched you for five years. I've seen what you do for other people without ever telling them and how they treat you in return yet you never lost your temper with them. You just let them say what the hell they felt like to you and turned and walked away like you couldn't care less. So what if you're not like your family. You're unique Rose, isn't that the best way to be? Don't you know how much I've envied you? You're beautiful, you're smart, you get knocked down and you just get back up again. Over and over and over again."

His hand was entwined in my hair, not even touching my skin yet he was sending goose bumps down my spine.

"You don't see the heads that turn when you pass by do you? Hear the whispered conversations about that beautiful girl who is aloof and distant, not needing to be supported by anyone. Rose..."

Then his hand was on my jaw, fingertips tracing my lips and so close, so close. Close enough to feel his cool breathe on my skin, making it tingle, making it sing.

"B-but-"

He didn't tell me to be quiet instead sliding his hand down to cupping my neck. "What?"

I gulped slightly, and when I did speak my voice was barely more than a whisper. "But you barely know me."

"I know you better than I've ever known anyone, all my life, and I can just tell, right here..."

He lifted my fingers, pressing them to his chest, just over his heart.

And then he kissed me, the barest butterfly of kisses like wings beating together, barely touching.

And for the first time in my life...

...I felt like I could shout out loud.

**So...What do you think?**

**To like or not to like...That is the question!**

**Please review!**


	2. Part ii

**Well, here it is: Part ii**

**Because I didn't want to turn this into a long chapter story (much as I'd love too I just don't have time, Grrr exam!) I've decided to do this as a series of shots from the different months of the year so it can cover a large amount of time in a couple of thousand words.**

**I hope you enjoy-let me know!**

Some things Speak Louder Than Words Part ii

_September_

"OI! Lint! Get your sorry backside over here right now!" I flinched, even though it wasn't my name that was being bellowed from across the courtyard. I glanced up, shading my eyes from the late afternoon sun, to see Nat impatiently beckoning over at Lint, who was sat with a group of her fellow Hufflepuffs under a stooping oak tree that was partially growing through the wall from the path that ran adjacent to us. She mock saluted him but grabbed her bag anyway and made her way over to him, linking her arm through his and falling into step. I allowed myself a small smile and went back to my book, idly turning a page.

Lint had been nothing but kind to me in the last three and a half weeks, ever since we had sat together for most of the train ride to Hogwarts. From that first, explosive, question about my hair colour, she had given me a French manicure, (something I had never thought to do as my nails were usually bitten to the quick) spent at least twenty minutes of each day bemoaning her hair and contemplating loudly whether or not she could pass of the red head look. She thought maybe she could, but Nat had shot her down straight away. With her Mediterranean looks and dark hair, she shouldn't even consider dying her hair to match my much paler complexion.

Her and Nat's relationship had both alarmed and intrigued me. It was clear they weren't dating, yet they flirted constantly. It was like they were the best of friend, so comfortable with each other that it didn't matter what they did anymore. It was a strange connection but it worked for them. I later learned that Nat had saved Lint's life when they were both very young, managing to pull her out of a swift flowing river when they had been eight.

A shadow fell across my page, obscuring Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth's argument. I glanced up, automatically letting my hair fall across my face to see the best thing I had seen all morning: Scorpius smiling down at me.

"Hey." I smiled and shifted along the stone bench I was perched on so her could sit down.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He teased, dropping a light kiss onto my cheek and sitting down beside me, leaning back on his palms to catch the sunlight on his face.

This was just one of the things I was growing to love about Scorpius, how he seemed to soak up the sun, like he was a starving man facing a feast. Then there was the way he always pushed my long hair out of my face so he could stare deep into my eyes before kissing me, leaving me breathless. Or the way his own hair flopped over one of his silver eyes and he would push it back impatiently, only for it to fall back, obscuring his eye again. Or the way he would slide in next to me in Potions and be my partner, whispering things in my ear that always made my giggle and flush as he reached for my hand.

And I was happier than I'd ever been.

The whispers, the comments I passed didn't even matter to me anymore. I was walking taller and straighter every day, with Scorpius by my side. I still didn't like raised voices, having borne the brunt of them for so many years, but Scorpius never raised his voice. In fact I had never seen him anything but unruffled, calm and collected, not exactly popular (Albus definitely commanded that position) but well-liked none the less.

"I've been thinking," He said to me now, "What you need is a motive."

"What?" I asked, bemused.

Scorpius had had several 'thoughts' over the last couple of weeks, ranging from the idea I should start sitting with him at meals (which I did) to suggesting I should cut my hair short so I couldn't hide behind it (which I didn't.)

To Lint and Nat this was old hat and they knew how to head him off when he got to his worst, having had five years of practise. Lint had confided in me that she thought Scorpius could never be truly happy unless he was making some poor unfortunate souls life better. It turned out that most of his group of friends owed him for something, whether it was tutoring someone who was failing a subject or having a quiet word with another student who was picking on them.

"I was thinking, " He said again, catching my hand and folding his own, bigger, palm around it. "That what will really get you the confidence to be heard is being chosen to be Head Girl next year."

"What?" I said again, more loudly. A couple of Fourth Years nearby turned their heads at the noise and I shrank back slightly. "What?" I whispered.

"You need to be Head Girl, it's perfect really. Once you're in a position of power you can do more to help people while not getting trampled at the same time. And it will make you more confident when we leave school when you can have your own life."

"I-I can't b-be Head Girl." My words always seemed to tumble over each other when I was nervous.

"Why not?" And he genuinely wanted to know.

"Because...I just can't."

"No, you think you can't. There's a difference. And I know you can."

"How do you know," I bit my lip, peering up into his face.

"Because I know you." He whispered and then he kissed me, there, in front of Lint and Nat and my family and the whole courtyard. And I kissed him back, not caring a bit.

_October_

Scorpius didn't mention his plan for me again 'til almost a month later, in late October. We were sat together on the window seat in Ravenclaw Tower, watching the rain sheet down outside in the grounds. Scorpius was absentmindedly playing with one of my curls, wrapping it around a finger then letting it corkscrew back.

"If it carries on like this, we'll have a flood." He remarked, settling me into his lap, the top of my head just under his chin. "And then we'll have to go to all our classes by canoe."

I smiled: "You come out with the strangest of things. And I know for certain you've read Hogwarts: A History so you know that this castles protected from everything from six-foot piranha bees to sudden floods. We're perfectly safe."

"Six-Foot Piranha Bees?"

"1827. One of the students thought it would be funny to try cross-breeding bees and piranhas and lost a limb before the Head Mistress could get rid of them."

"Are you teasing me Rose?"

I looked my most innocent as I turned to him: "Would I do that?"

"Yes, I think you would. Which is good. You never would've teased me before."

I flushed slightly but not from embarrassment and ran my fingers lightly over his high, angular cheekbones. "True."

He leaned forward, running his lips over my neck, his kisses leaving a trail like fire down my skin. "Which reminds me, have you thought about my little proposition?"

"Which one? The one where I have to shave my head and become a monk or...the Other One."

"The Other One. And be serious, I'd never ask you to shave your gorgeous hair, I just maybe cutting it was a good idea-it's incredibly long."

"Exactly! It's my curtain between the outside world and my thoughts."

"I'm not going to fight with you about it, but just think about it okay?"

That was Scorpius over and over again, not pushing, just giving his thoughts enough gravity to wedge themselves into my head where they beat themselves against my thoughts louder and louder until I finally conceded and agreed. It was much more effective than, say Albus' way of getting me to agree with him-constantly repeating himself on the rare occasion we did actually speak which only put my back up and made me want, even more stubbornly, to refuse. My hair, however, was the one subject I actually managed to squash the little nagging voice in my head. My hair hadn't been cut in years and it was my block between the outside world and my mind, the last safe refuge I had.

"Anyway," He continued, "I was wondering if you had thought about trying out for Head Girl."

I had actually. Like so many of Scorpius' little thoughts and ideas it had been swimming around my head for days. I could almost imagine it sometimes-how proud my mother would be (I knew she despaired of my shyness) and the way my Da would actually look at me with the same expression he usually reserved for Hugo and pull me close, stroking back my hair and saying how I was his special daughter and he loved me. But then I would fall back down to Earth with a thump as the shyness crept back over me with alarming speed. I would have to patrol, talk to people, look after first years.

And then of course, there was the subject for Head Boy. Scorpius, I knew, would not say no if asked, but he much preferred the idea of working behind the scenes and would he _actually_ be chosen? He was the perfect student: high grades, Ravenclaw Prefect, smart, kind, funny...But he was a Malfoy, I saw how he was treated as much as the next person. Or perhaps even more so because we were so close now.

Frank Longbottom was another candidate. A round faced, smiling boy about my height, I knew him through mine and his parents, though not well. He always seemed nice, but he was a Gryffindor so I rarely saw him and when I did, he never noticed me.

And then, of course, there was Albus. Though he hadn't been chosen to be a Prefect, everyone knew he was expected to be Head Boy. Even the teachers insinuated as much. He was cheeky, but everyone seemed to like him. Even I liked him, no matter he never spoke to me anymore. And I couldn't really blame him, I was hardly fun to be around.

"Yeah," I said hesitantly, "I've thought about it."

"And?" He queried.

"I don't know...Do you think I'd be able to get it? And truthfully, not just because you think I should."

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I thought you couldn't do it."

"But I don't know how, I wasn't even a Prefect."

"All you need is confidence...And lots of kissing."

"I like that idea," I snuggled into his chest, wrapping my arms around him.

He smiled: "Me too...me too."

_November_

It was the last day of November when the first fall of snow came. White, perfect - the large, intricately designed flakes - the kind that don't settle, but fall none the less.

For once I wasn't with Scorpius, He was in the Hospital Wing with a fractured shoulder: the result of the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin match the previous day. We had won, though narrowly, thanks to a spectacular catch by Scorpius who, while having been hit by a bludger only seconds before (which had resulted in his injury) had still managed to snatch the fluttering golden ball out of the air before he ploughed into the pitch. He had managed to wave the snitch weakly in one hand before passing out and being obscured by his cheering team.

So I was walking to Transfiguration alone when I heard the pounding footsteps behind me. I assumed they belonged to another student who was running late for a different class over at the far end of the castle so I didn't look around. And when they skidded to a stop beside me and a hand touched my shoulder, I jumped and turned, remembering to hold my head up high and keep my back straight.

It was Hugo.

"Hey Rosie." He grinned, then flicked his head to the side so that his hair flicked out of his face. I winced at the loud crack his neck gave but he didn't seem to notice, instead pasting on an expressions of brotherly concern as if he, and not I, was the elder sibling and therefore was required to keep an eye out for me despite the fact he hadn't so much as spoken to me all term.

I glanced at him, slightly puzzled, but shrugged and carried on walking as if my brother walked with me to class on a daily basis. He cleared his throat and stopped by an alcove in which stood a rusty vase standing on the floor, a bunch of what looked like dried rhododendrons standing in it.

I could tell by his expression that he expected me to stop respectfully when he did which was probably why I didn't, carrying on walking along the corridor. He looked confused, unsure why I had ignored his summons to a conversation with him but called after my before I vanished from view and this time I did stop. After all it's one thing to be expected to obey someone's every whim, but it's quite another to be invited into a conversation.

"What is it Hugo? I have to go to Transfiguration in a minute so make it quick."

He balked at my assertiveness but recovered quickly enough to snatch at my arm and try and lead me into the alcove. I managed to shake him off and raised my eyebrows, a trick I'd learnt from Lint after watching one of her many breakups.

He took a step back. "Yes, your right - I have to go in a second too."

I knew he didn't though. His next lesson was History of Magic and I doubted Professor Binns would even notice if he turned up half way through the class.

"It's about that boy your hanging around with."

I should have known. Of course I should have known.

It was always about Scorpius: 'He's a _Malfoy' _as if that made him contagious, unclean, the way the Egyptians thought swineherds were unclean because they looked after pigs.

"You mean Scorpius? My boyfriend?"

He barely managed to suppress the shudder that ran through him at the word. "Malfoy. Yes that's right," He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other - I was making this much harder for him than he had originally thought, "Well, I guess there's no point beating about the bush. You have to stop seeing him."

I don't know what he had expected. For me to fall in on myself, hide behind my hair, say 'yes_ of course_ I won't talk to the only person who had ever been kind to me, understood me, let me speak.

"No."

"What?"

"You said it yourself - there's no point beating about the bush. I will not stop talking to him because you tell me too. I love him and I really couldn't care less what you say."

And with that I turned, hoping against hope he hadn't heard the slight squeak in my voice, and began to walk away.

"But-but," He stammered, "What about loyalty. Loyalty to us! Your family."

I stopped as something reared up in my gut but for once it wasn't fear. No, suddenly, I was mad. It was a strange feeling, a rushing in my ears, my skin suddenly feeling hot.

"You can talk about family loyalty," I practically spat, "All those years I was picked on and bullied and you never gave a damn! Oh, it's just a bit of fun, they don't mean it! That was what you said when I finally was brave enough to try and ask for your help. You just turned and walked away. And, now, I _finally_ found someone who didn't scare me into silence and you don't like that..You don't like the fact that I'm finally able to stand on my own two feet, alone. And without you."

"Hey Weasley!" The shout came from behind us.

Hugo snapped: "What!" But the tall boy with dreadlocks who was waving at us shot him a look and turned to me, waving a box of chocolates.

"Oh, hi Alex." I smiled, I had been tutoring him for the last couple of weeks, and sneaked a peak at Hugo who looked astounded that the boy wasn't talking to him, instead to _me _of all people.

Alex Jordan thrust the box of chocolates into my hands with a grin. "Just a small thank you for getting me through that Charms exam. Prof. Isn't going to write home now!"

I blinked a couple of times, slightly shocked, then beamed. "Hey! No problem, any time."

"You're a genius! Anyway, got to dash, got Potions and the bells about to go. See ya!"

He sprinted away, dreadlocks swinging. Hugo turned to me but I was done with him. Holding the half melted box of chocolates in my hand, I suddenly felt I could take on the world.

**So there you have it! Part ii. I hoped you liked it.**

**Don't worry this fic is not over yet- I think there's a part three to come yet:)**

**Let me know your thoughts- everything greatly appreciated.**

**And thank you to all those who reviewed part 1 who are:**

thestarlitrose, VoldemortHugger, xiLynnx, Gabrielav, littlepinksock, saberkite, Beth2528, Missdagane, brilliant incandescence, and thlove.

Thank you!


	3. Part iii

_Some Things Speak Louder Than Words- Part iii_

_December_

"There you are." Scorpius smiled as he walked over to my table at the back of the library where I was writing an Arithmancy essay in my small, cramp, handwriting. I glanced up, smiled, and dumped the pile of heavy books I was referring to on the desk so he could sit down on the only chair not occupied by books.

"Back at you." He smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek, then heaved his bag onto the desk and dipped it upside-down showering me with old quill, scratty bits of parchment, bag lint and a list of holiday assignments which he picked up. I leaned over and tapped the desk with my wand. The rubbish vanished and the books I'd finished with stacked themselves neatly onto nearby shelves.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." I reached over and he settled his hand into mine before picking a quill up and pulling a piece of parchment towards him. I watched him write for a few moments from underneath my eyelashes. He had a very beautiful face with his high, arcing, cheekbones and silver-grey eyes. He was stroking my thumb with his own, almost unconsciously, as he wrote and I shivered slightly with pleasure before returning to my essay, finding it even more difficult to concentrate than before.

We were walking back to Ravenclaw Tower much later on when Scorpius suddenly asked me: "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I don't know, probably either staying here to use the library or going home." Even to my own ears my tone sounded flat.

"Is the problem that you don't like Christmas or that you've got to go home?"

"A bit of both really," I sighed, then remembered that I was attempting to not be so defeatist and straightened my shoulders. "I mean, we'll go to the Burrow for Christmas because there's so many of us and it's the only place we all fit. Nana will then bemoan the fact that I'm not eating enough all holiday and humiliate me by saying things like 'You're going to waste away girl' and 'Are you sure you haven't got an eating disorder?' and I'll blushed and get embarrassed and not be able to eat anything because my stomach will be tied up in knots. Then my father will act all disappointed between his fourth and fifth baked potato and will tell me that I am going to sit there until I eat my plateful (which has enough food on it to sustain a raging hippogriff for a month). And then I will have to rush to the bathroom to be ill because anxiety makes me sick."

He grimaced slightly.

"Sorry, too much information," I laughed and nudged him with my elbow, making him grin too. "So then we'll all go into the lounge each evening and tell stories and Hugo makes it his mission to try and find at least one story about me, like the time last year when he found out about this guy I liked, the only guy I've really liked apart from you, and told everyone about it. My cousins couldn't stop laughing about for the rest of the holidays.

"Then on Christmas morning we'll all go and open our presents which I don't really see the point of in my case as I already know everyone will just have given me tokens for Flourish and Blotts apart from my mother who will have given me a book and nana who will have made me a jumper. So while all the others mess around with their new toys, stuff their faces with their new sweets and go and play quidditch on their new broom, I will go up to the room I share with Dominique and Lily and hide all the tokens with all the others from last year, and the year before and the year before that. I must have at least a hundred galleons worth stuffed into an old shoebox because I can never bring myself to spend any of them.

"Is it wrong to feel a bit jealous of the others?" I asked, "I mean, I know it's the thought that counts and all but I would king of like to have a present one year that I actually want. You know?"

He nodded, thoughtfully, then caught my fingers in his own, stroking my hand with his thumb. "If you really didn't want to go home, you could always come back to mine for the holiday." He offered. "I mean, it'll be really quiet, just mother and father and myself but we'll have a Christmas tree and carols and stuff so..."

"He trailed off, "I totally understand if you don't want to." He added hastily, "And-"

"Shhh," I leaned forwards and kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling away. "Thank you, I'd loved to come."

"Really! Because that would be-"

"You talk too much." I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know." He wrapped his arm around my waist, and like that we headed back to the Tower.

_January_

"Hey! Rose."

I was ploughing my way through the deep drifts of snow down to the greenhouses for Herbology when Lily caught up with me. Despite being two years younger than me and therefore a Fourth Year I knew she was definitely more infamous than I was and while I sometimes balked at her willingness to take on the entire world I couldn't help admiring her either. Her talent on the quidditch pitch notwithstanding, there was something about her desire to take on the world that fascinated me, a certain branch of fearlessness that had landed her in Gryffindor right at the beginning of her first year and in detention more times than I could count.

I pulled my cloak tighter around myself and she caught me up and beamed at me. Caught up in her excitement I smiled back and waved.

"Shouldn't you be in lessons?" I asked.

She shook her head, then nodded. "Yeah I should really, but it's History of Magic so no-one will miss me and I really wanted to talk to you about Scorpius."

I groaned. "Not you as well! I've already had the third degree from my brother and then my dad when I went to Scorpius' for Christmas and I really don't need it from you too!"

"I wasn't going too." She still had that ear to ear grin and was bouncing slightly on balls of her feet. "I just wanted to say - Good on you!"

"I - what?"

"You know, good on you for not listening to that idiot Hugo and sticking up for what you want."

"...Thanks...I think."

"Yeah! And I just wanted to say, I think he's really nice and that he's good for you. You always seem more happy when he and Nat and the loud one (Lint?) are around. You've started doing your hair differently too."

I tugged on my ponytail, self consciously. It was true. After almost three months of Scorpius's hint about my hair I had finally conceded and got it cut. Not too much though - I wasn't quite ready to go that far. No; now I had a straight across fringe and I had started wearing my waist length curls up in a high ponytail. Lint had squealed about it for ages.

"Yeah...I guess."

"I'm glad that you're happy anyway and I just _know_ you're gonna be a swell head girl!" And with that she danced away back up to the castle, feeling shell-shocked. Why on earth would Lily say that...?

_February_

"Fine, I've decided - I'm going to try out for Head Girl."

"Argh! Rose _what are you doing in the BOY'S dormitory!"_

"Oops. Sorry. Look come on." I dragged back his covers and pulled Scorpius out of bed, chucked a shirt at him and danced out of the room. He emerged a couple of minutes later, dressed in jeans and buttoning up his shirt. He ran his hand over his tousled hair ruefully, then sat down on the couch next to me.

It was the 1st of February, the day after Lily had ambushed me outside the Herbology greenhouses and I was now in something approaching a panic. Maybe it was the fact that if Lily had noticed I was thinking about being Head Girl, others must have as well, and now if I didn't get the position I would never live it down or that over half the year was already gone and I needed a plan, fast.

Scorpius stifled a yawn and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling into my neck as though he was going back to sleep.

"Hey!" I poked him and he grunted, then kissed my shoulder. Despite wanting to get on with my plan, Scorpius's kisses were enough to put everything out of my mind, leaving it a delicious blank.

"What was it you wanted Rosie?" Scorpius pulled back finally, face slightly flushed and hair now even more tousled. "Not that I didn't really enjoy that but-" I kissed him one last time to make him be quiet, then sat back.

"I want to be head girl."

He gawped at me for a couple of seconds then blinked very rapidly. "You do?"

"No need to sound so incredulous. It was your idea in the first place."

"Wow! Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend."

I bit my lip, suddenly feeling unsure. Maybe I was just being stupid - of course _I_ couldn't be Head Girl.

"Rose?"

"Yes?" Suddenly I was wishing that I hadn't changed my hair so much. I was completely unprotected.

"You're going to be an amazing Head Girl you know that?"

I let a smile break through and I snuggled back into him, watching the crackling fire. "So what do I do?"

"Ahh! The Plan of attack...Well, first I was thinking..."

**So there you have it Part iii. This fic is turning out to be far long than I originally thought, but I hope your all enjoying it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite-d, alerted etc.**

**THANK YOU!**


	4. Part iv

**Here you are...Part iv. Please let me know what you think. For everyone wondering what Professor. Flitwick is doing here, J. K. Rowling tells us that people of magical blood live longer than muggles and Dumbledore was still teaching at one hundred and fifty.**

**Just a thought:)**

**Disclaimer...I own nothing, which makes me eternally sad:(**

Some Things Speak Louder Than Words Part iv

_March_

"Miss Weasley. Could I have a word please?"

I looked up from my table in the library where I was helping Nat's little sister with her transfiguration homework to see my head of house, Professor. Flitwick, gesturing me forwards.

"Of course." I smiled at him, then looked at Jennifer who was sat next to me, hastily scrawling the last few lines of her conclusion on transfiguring water into wine. "I won't be long. Is that okay?"

She nodded and blew upwards, making her long brown hair float out of her face, then fall back, obscuring one of her large brown eyes.

"Don't worry, I think I've got this sorted now, thanks, so I'll probably head back to the Hufflepuff common room when I'm finished here."

"If you're sure."

She nodded.

I picked up my bag, sliding my textbook and quill into it and stood, following the professor through th library doors and to his seventh floor office in the West Tower.

"Have a seat Miss Weasley."

I slid into the proffered chair in front of his desk, feeling nervous. I wasn't aware that I had broken any rule but why else would Professor. Flitwick want to speak with me enough to actually go and find me?

"Professor, is something wrong?" I asked hesitantly, uncomfortably shifting in my seat. A horrible thought occurred to me - What if Hugo was hurt? I loved my brother for all his annoying ways and while we weren't close I still enjoyed his company, especially now that we could actually hold a conversation with two sides rather than me listening to his long, rambling thoughts.

"No!" He squeaked, settling onto the cushion on his chair and peering at me over his neatly organised desk. "No, not at all Miss Weasley - don't look so worried. No, I understand you wish to be considered for Head Girl next year."

I nodded, feeling relieved.

"I thought so." He leaned back and stared, short-sightedly, at me though his rectangular glasses over steepled hands. "Well, as you were not a Prefect we normally would not normally allow it but I have spoken to the other Heads of Houses and we all believe that you would make a good Head. We've watched you bloom this year into a caring and considerate young women who's not afraid to show responsibility and leadership. I have also been informed that you tutor regularly without being instructed to by a member of staff."

I nodded again, half please, half embarrassed by his kind words.

" I thought so. Well, if you would just sign here then I would be delighted to consider you as our future Head Girl."

"Thank you sir." My voice quavered slightly as I picked up the quill and quickly scrawled my name at the bottom of the proffered parchment, feeling slightly dazed.

"Off you go then." He smiled at me as I slid from my chair and straightened up. "I'm sure you'll want to share the good news with young Mr. Malfoy. He signed just before you did."

"Yes." I said thoughtfully, then watched in concern as he slumped slightly. "Are you okay Sir?"

"I'm fine. Just very old and tired. You know I'm leaving at the end of this year?"

"No I didn't."

"Yes, I celebrated my ninety-seventh birthday a few weeks ago and have finally allowed my wife to persuade me to take retirement."

"I-I'll miss you Sir."

It was true. Though Professor. Flitwick wasn't a particularly flamboyant teacher, he was well-liked and respected and had always had had time to make his tin of cupcakes tap dance across his desk when I was upset. He had always been there when I needed help and not just for schoolwork either. I was realising more and more now that I could think clearly, that I wasn't as alone for all those years as I had always thought.

"Thank you Miss Weasley. Off you go then."

"Sir."

I managed to quench the excitement fluttering around inside me enough to walk sedately out of the office and close the door gently behind me before doing a little skip and jumping up and down, waving my arms like a mad women.

A pair of strong arms caught me around my waist and I half tripped, half leapt into Scorpius's waiting arms, still giggling hysterically. He took one look at me face and joined in, laughing and laughing until I thought I'd burst.

_April_

"Hey Mum." I stepped out of the fireplace, tugging Scorpius behind me.

"Rose?" My mother looked shocked at the change in me. I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around her; not slouching; not hiding - my hair pulled back into a loose bun. At my full height, there wasn't an inch between us and our eyes - though not the same colour, were exactly the same size and shape - were exactly level.

"Oh darling, we're so proud of you."

I stepped back and gestured to Scorpius who was hovering awkwardly by the kitchen table.

"This is Scorpius, my boyfriend."

Mum looked from him to me and back again, stretching out her palm. "It's lovely to meet you, dear."

He shook her hand, "You too, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's Hermione dear. There's so many Mrs. Weasley's in this family that it's just easier to call everyone by their given names. Ah! Ron, there you are."

"Da!" I yelled and threw myself into his arms. He pulled me close and I could feel him smiling against my head. He stroked my hair, then drew back.

"You're my special little girl, you know that Rosie."

"Thanks Da."

He pulled my close again and whispered in my ear. "Professor. Flitwick wrote to us and I* just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you."

Unexpectedly, I felt tears well up.

"Thanks Da," I choked, "Thanks."

_May_

"Hey, that's pretty."

Dominique gestured to the golden locket that had fallen out from behind my top as we leant over the lake to throw the Giant Squid a piece of toast.

I ran my fingers over it. "It was a present from Scorpius the last time we were in Hogsmede."

"It's gorgeous. You're so lucky to have a boyfriend like him."

"I am, aren't I?"

I lay back in the grass and stared up at the cloudless sky. I heard her lay down beside me, then heard:

"You know when we were home for Easter last weekend?"

"Hmm." I plucked a piece of grass from the ground and shredded it between my fingertips.

"Well, you know you came with me to that modelling thing with me?"

"Hmm." I said again, wondering where this was going.

"Well, my agent came up to me at the end and gave me a card for you and asked who you were and if you'd be interested in a job."

I rolled onto my elbow and stared at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, wait, I think I've got the card somewhere..." She dug around in her many pockets for a moment, then pulled out a business card, where the words _ '__Boutique__ - Paris, Diagon Alley, Hogsmede'_ were curling themselves across the card as though they were actually being written. There was a moving picture of a beautiful girl with chestnut curls waving out at me.

I smiled suddenly.

"That's really kind of you Dom, but I don't think it's what I want to do."

She looked disappointed but nodded, "I figured that would be what you'd say. I mean, you'll probably be too busy next year with your N.E.W.T.'s and Head Girl duties but still, it's a confidence boost right?"

"Yep! Though I don't know for sure that I'll be Head Girl."

"Well, if you're not, the teachers are mad. Anyone with half a brain cell can tell you're the best student here."

"Stop it Dom, you're getting me all embarrassed." I swatted at her arm and pretended to hide my face. She punched me lightly on the arm and we fell about laughing.

That was quite a confidence boost.

**So there you have it- part iv. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who reviews parts i to iii.**

**Please let me know what you thought:)**


	5. part v

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.**

Some Things Speak Louder Than Words Part v

_June_

"Please Scorpius, not now. I've still got to memorise the twelve uses of dragon blood and the exam's tomorrow and I just know I'm going to fail." I uttered, without looking up.

I heard his amused chuckle as he sat down next to me and slid his arm around my waist but I was too harassed to even register he was in one of his playful moods.

"I'll test you."

I thrust the textbook away from me and put my head in my hands.

"One." I said, from between my fingers. "It cures diseases. Two, it acts as a potion thickener. Three, it produces a fine red ink. Four, it's a spot remover and is, erm, an over cleaner. It also helps heals injuries...How many is that?"

I turned to look at Scorpius.

"Six," He said.

I groaned. "You see? I can never remember more than six and I've been here for hours."

"You know more than me." He said, looking quite unconcerned. "I only knew about three."

"How can you be so blasé about it?" I cried, then, at a glare from the elderly librarian over by the restricted section, lowered my voice. "This is our future. If I fail these end of year exams then-"

"It's not N.E.W.T.s though." He said.

I looked at him.

"Don't get me wrong, exams are important. " He said, reaching over and sliding the textbook away from me, then closing it. "But so are other things. Like your health for one and you are working too hard."

"But-"

"And spending time with your friends."

"Yes, I know, but I-"

"And having 'you' time. You can't always be working, you need time off occasionally. You'll sit your exam tomorrow and unless something goes really badly wrong you'll do fine. And if you don't." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me because I'll know that you worked so hard and in the end, it won't affect how I see you as a person because I love you."

"But my mum? My Da? They'll-"

"They'll love you too. I know you have a lot to live up to but working yourself to death isn't the way to do it."

"But academia is what I do. It's what I'm good at and it's the only thing that'll get their attention."

"Give them more credit than that. Where's the girl that knows that? She's still in there somewhere."

I met his eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed."

"And that's okay." He said, beginning to gather my books and parchment into my bag. He swung it across his shoulder along with his own bag and helped me to my feet. "Come on. Let's go to the common room for bit - it's late."

We linked fingers as we walked back to the common room and every now and then I could feel him squeeze my hand.

"You're an amazing guy Scorpius, you know that." I said, presently as we started up the staircase.

He laughed. "Not as amazing as you are."

I laughed slightly too. "How about this," I said, "We're both pretty amazing."

"Yeah," He agreed, "I think we both are."

_July_

"Rose?" Lint said, as we lay in the shade of the old oak tree by the lake. In the distance I could see a group of first laughing delightedly at each other as the Giant Squid sculled gentle back and forth across the water, pausing occasionally to eat whatever morsel of food had been thrown to it.

"Hmm." I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her sunglasses were covering her eyes so I couldn't see her expression but she was chewing her bottom lip, a motion I recognised as something she did when she was trying to phrase something but not quite sure how to start.

"It doesn't matter." She said quickly.

I leant up on one elbow.

"Now you've got me curious," I mock complained, "You've got to tell me."

She smiled and cocked her head, staring up at the sky through the leaves of the tree. "What did you think of me, the first time you ever met me? On the train."

I paused for a second, thinking then replied: "I thought you were a confident, friendly - if slightly tactless - independent young women who knew her mind and wasn't afraid to speak it. I envied you that more than anything else."

"That I could talk the leg off a donkey?" She laughed and rolled onto her stomach. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," I told her, "I was always so quiet, so afraid to say what I really thought that to see you being so vibrant and loud was just..." I trailed off, wondering how to end this thought. Luckily I didn't have too.

"Different?" She finished for me.

"And incredible."

"You see, I always envied that about you. You never seemed to speak that much so the when you did say something it seemed to carry that much more meaning. People tend to tune out about nine tenths of what I say, especially Nat."

"You both seem pretty close." I said.

"Well, he did save my life once and we've been best friends since forever."

"So," I ventured, hoping I wasn't about to put my foot in it, "You've never wanted, I don't know, to be more that just friends?"

Her laugh just about answered my question for me. "Merlin no, he's like the closest brother in the world, except without all of the really annoying bits like hogging the bathroom when you're trying to go out."

"Argh," I commiserated, "Hugo always does that. It drives me mad!"

"I know, right. And don't worry about me. I'll find my guy one day, it might take some time but I'll get there. We can't all be as lucky as you right?"

"I am incredibly lucky aren't I?" I smiled, "I have two wonderful friends, and a boyfriend who I love and who loves me back. Even my family are going out of their way to support me."

"We're both very lucky." Lint said, "Now come out into the sun and get some colour on you."

"But I'm a redhead," I protested weakly, as she dragged me out from under the shade of the tree into the blinding sunlight, "I don't tan."

"So? It's what best friends do. Besides, our boys are heading straight for us and they'll want to join us and this is the perfect opportunity for you to see how good Scorp's six pack is."

"Shut up!" I laughed, throwing a handful of grass at her.

"Shut up yourself." She shot back and while my exterior was completely calm, inside I was euphoric. Those words which had haunted me for all those years, ruling what I said, what I did, how I acted around people, they had no power over me anymore.

"Thanks Lint." I said, once the laughter had died away.

"What for?" She asked, looking bemused.

"Oh, everything." I answered vaguely, but still, I got the feeling she knew what I meant. Probably had known it all along.

And for that, I was more grateful than for anything else.

_August_

"Rosie, Scorpius is here." My mother's call echoed up the stairs to my bedroom where I was sat, staring out of the window at the warm, golden, sunshine. I called back my thanks but stayed where I was for a few more moments, trying desperately to quell the rising nerves. I swallowed a breath then let it whoosh out before rising to my feet and taking slow, even, steps down the stairs. As I turned into the kitchen I could see Scorpius and my mother sat at the kitchen table, talking in low voices.

He looked up when he heard me though and his face broke into a smile.

"Hey!"

"You came!" I beamed as I threw my arms around him. He laughed and swung me round, arms wrapped tight around my middle.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mother smile as she left the room, giving us a moment of privacy.

Scorpius set me down but kept his arms wrapped around me. "So, are you nervous?"

"No." I said. And I wasn't. I had been, all morning practically, but now that he was here, I knew it didn't really matter. He wouldn't think any less of me and neither, I knew deep down, would my mum or my da, or even myself. I was stronger now. Strong enough to know that it wasn't my grades or my social standing that meant that they loved me. It was just me, and I was accepted as I was.

Just me.

"That's good," He said, "Because the owls are here."

"Owls?"

"Yeah, I requested mine could be sent here too so I could be with you when they arrived."

I leant my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Thank you." I said, simply. He kissed my forehead in reply.

The window was open so we didn't move as the two eagle owls swooped through into the kitchen and landed on the polished table. The one on the left, the one closest to me, blinked it's huge amber eyes and stuck out it's leg. Beside me, the other owl did the same to Scorpius.

I hesitated, but only slightly before reaching out and pulling at the chord with fumbling fingers. For the first time this summer I was glad Hugo wasn't here to receive his owl too as he had opted to spend a few weeks with the Potters in Spain. Since our talk all those months ago he'd been going out of his way to include me with his discussions and games; and we were getting on so much better as a result. Still, I was relieved that none but Scorpius, who I trusted implicitly and without reservation, was here to witness this.

"Together?" I asked, the nerves that had been quenched with his arrival beginning to fizzle back up in the pit of my stomach. I stood up straight and met Scorpius warm silver eyes.

"Together." He said and I slid a finger underneath the flap, breaking the seal. I could feel a small lump at the bottom of the envelope but I pulled out the parchment first and blinked down at it, taking in the emerald green writing.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that for the duration of your seventh and final year at Hogwarts you have been selected to be Head Girl. Your duties are listed on the enclosed piece of parchment. I look forward to working closely with you and the new Head Boy over the coming year._

_Your sincerely_

_Professor Longfellow_

_(Head mistress)_

I pulled out the shining silver badge and stared down at the Hogwart's crest and the two simple letters: 'H.G.'.

"Oh my sweet Merlin," I gasped, and, to my horror, felt tears beginning to slide down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly but Scorpius, of course, had already seen them. He took my face in his gentle hands and leaned forward and kissed me.

I always used to be silent, scared to make a sound. But now I realised that it wasn't always wrong to have a moment of quiet with the person you love because you know, deep down inside of you, that words aren't always necessary or needed. There's a great deal of things that speak louder than words during our lives and this was one of them.

So as the two silver badges lay forgotten on the kitchen table in the early morning sunshine, I reached up and kissed the person I loved and together, I knew, we could both understand each other perfectly.

**Part 5, the penultimate instalment. What did you think? I hope everyone's happy with the way this turned out.**

**There'll be a short epilogue just to tie up some loose ends but I hope this was as enjoyable to read as it was for me to write.**

**Reviews are always gratefully accepted.**

**Thanks for reading**

**A.A.A.**


	6. epilogue

**Disclaimer...I own nothing. **

...Epilogue...

"Good morning. Please take a seat."

I did as the crisp voice bid, sitting down on the hard, wooden seat in front of the desk and crossed my legs, then immediately uncrossed them. I smoothed my robes before neatly resting my slightly sweaty hands in my lap and crossing my ankles.

Professor Longfellow surveyed me through her wire-rimmed spectacles and took her seat behind the large desk standing between us. Lacing her fingers together, she spoke:

"Miss Weasley, I'm sorry - I understand that it is Mrs Malfoy now?" She corrected with a wry smile. I hid my own smile and ran my thumb surreptitiously across the golden band that decorated my fourth finger.

"I've read your references and they are exemplary. I understand you worked with my former colleague, Fillius Flitwick, for a number of years."

"Yes, I worked as his assistance for several years on leaving school. During my time at Hogwarts, he continuously supported me and later on, as his assistant, he mentored me through the writing of his book."

I swallowed the lump that had risen in my throat.

"I was sorry to hear of his death," Professor Longfellow curved her lips up in a sad smile, "He was a good man."

"Yes," I choked slightly, "He was."

In fact, it had been his death that had necessitated this charge of job. At one hundred and one, Professor Flitwick, (as I still thought of him, despite the fact he had retired from teaching over five years ago) was still reasonably young for a wizard. But at the beginning of the year, he had finished his book, contracted dragon pox, and died, all in the space of about six months.

It had been his idea to apply for a teaching position at the place that had been both mine, and his, home for so many years and while my teaching experience was mainly limited to one on one tutorials, I'd always loved the idea of passing on my knowledge to those who wanted it.

Hence, the job application, and now this interview.

"A good man," Professor Longfellow echoed again.

With an effort I pulled myself together, hastily wiping away the tears that had begun to form in my eyes. Professor Longfellow kindly looked away.

"I know, as your old transfiguration teacher, that you have a particular aptitude for the subject and your résumé, as I said before, is exemplary. There's a few questions I would like to ask you, if that's agreeable with you?"

"Yes, of course." I said, straightening my spine.

"What is knowledge?"

"A journey."

"And books?"

"The stars that light the way."

"And you?"

"The one who seeks to know the way."

Professor Longfellow smiled at me and put out her hand. I shook it, then stood at the clear dismissal.

"Speaking as a employers, you will receive an owl sometime during the next few days. Speaking as an old headmistress to her head girl, however, I say: 'Welcome Aboard'."

I clasped her hand again, "Thank you! Thank you very much."

She gestured impatiently at me and I left the office, closing the door quietly behind me. Walking towards the wrought iron gates a few moments later, I suddenly launched myself into the sky and punched the air, then took off running to where my husband was waiting for me.

When we reached each other, there was no need for words. He took one look at my glowing face and pulled me close and, together, we stepped into nothingness, fingers still joined.

**So that's it, the epilogues finished and I hope it's tied up any loose ends.**

**Thanks you for reading this and thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed, favourite-d or followed this story.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
